


One Day

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Sad, i think, kinda PTSD, lol is vague a warning, need practice writing so this exists, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: if he weren’t worthy now, he would be one day





	One Day

Absolutely no one, and he meant no one knew what he was doing. Why he was doing it, they asked, he ignored. They wouldn’t understand how could they? They didn’t remember his wish left everyone in Ninjago oblivious to the apocalypse that had nearly ended their team and left Ninjago with less than capable hands with an all powerful genie rampaged and destroyed everything dear to him.   
If that day taught him anything, it was that their victory wasn’t assured. It went nearly the same as every other villain. A secretive start, he and the others on the run from something or someone. An attack before the villain got what they wanted. The fate of Ninjago on their shoulders once again, the adrenaline and drove in them the same as it always is. And at the last moment.

They lost.

Unlike any other enemy, it was over for them. Most of the team encased in gold until the djinn deemed them worthy to join his new world order. Nya was dead, and Jay was left with his mistakes. The one time the world was waiting on him.

Not Lloyd

Not Kai

And Not Zane

Jay. 

Him it was up to him to take it all back. Challenge the djinn to a duel to the death, use his wish and trap the lucrative creature back where he belongs to. Control the damage get everyone back together, go home and be proud of themselves.   
And yet….  
None of that happened. He froze, he couldn’t get up. He just simply couldn’t face him, face his failures.   
He hadn’t even wanted to reverse time, he didn’t think that was going to happen, he thought the djinn was going to find some loophole and kill him. He accepted death in that moment.   
Then everything got better.   
He would never be that weak again. Should that ever happen to him again he had to be ready. No one else remember, good for them. They weren’t afraid to die every time they faced a new threat.   
They thought the same way they did anytime it was the final time to get rid of the enemy. They would pull through, there was no other way.  
Jay knew better now, people died, and sometimes it was permanent.  
He would never look death in the face again and cave like he did last time, he would fight he would be ready.  
If he couldn’t did he even belong here any longer?

He didn't allow the thought to digest, even if he weren’t worthy now, he would be one day.

One day like Zane he would lay on the wire. 

One day like Kai he would fight when the world was caving

One day like Lloyd he would look evil in the eye and finish it.

He just had to, after all

Ninja never quit.


End file.
